A number of strategies involving the use of dendritic cells (DC) for inducing specific anti-tumor immune responses are being investigated. The use of DC “loaded” with dead cancer cells in vaccine (immunotherapy) approaches has been described in both experimental and clinical settings (see, e.g., Fields et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 95:9482 (1998); Asavaroengchai et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 99:931 (2002); Chang et al., Clin Cancer Res 8:1021 (2002); Geiger et al., Cancer Res 61:8513 (2001)) and others (Eggert et al., Cancer Res 59:3340 (1999); Morse et al., Cancer Res 59:56 (1999); Steinman et al., Nature 449:419 (2007); Steinman, Nature Med 13:1155 (2007)). DC pulsed with tumor-associated antigen(s) in the form of dead tumor cells (denoted TP-DC) can elicit specific T cell proliferation and CTL reactivity, and have shown efficacy in protecting naive mice from tumor challenge and in reducing the growth of tumors in vivo.